gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Gwiezdne trolle: Część 1 – Mrocznie i widno
Gwiezdne Trolle:' Mrocznie i widno' to fanon, który jest parodią pierwszej części Star Wars pt. Gwiezdne Wojny: Mroczne widmo z trylogii prequeli. Saj-Gon Dżinn i jego padadown Obi-Bok LegoCobi lecieli sobie rakietą na stację kosmiczną ruskoidian. Ich rakietę pilotowała pewna pani o imieniu Baloni Bananor. — Daleko jeszcze? — spytał Obi-Bok. — Niedaleko. — Daleko jeszcze? — spytał Saj-Gon. — Niedaleko. — Daleko jeszcze? — spytał drugi pilot, Antidotum Łiliam. — Już jesteśmy. Rzeczywiście, wylądowali na ruskiej stacji w kształcie butelki piwa. Przywitał ich srebrny humanoidalny robot i wybełkotał: — Jo, towariszczu Kowalsky. Zaczaj tu i nachlaj się do kaca, ła potem przyjdzie tutoj towariszcz Goodbaj. — Tak jest. — powiedział Saj-Gon. — Co my tu do jasnej cholery robimy? — spytała Baloni Bananor. — Te, słuchaj. Nuda Goodbye jest przywódcą ruskoidian. On chce zniszczyć Platformę Obywatelską, organizację do której należymy. On zablokował planetę NaBuu. I my musimy go zabić. — Cu tam miszczu bełkoczesz? — spytał Obi-Bok, który wypił już całą butelkę piwa. Wtedy, gdy chciał wypić drugą, rzucił się na niego Saj-Gon. — NIE PIJ TEGO!!!!! — wykrzyknął — TO ZATRUTE WINO!!!!!! Obi-Bok w porę się ocknął, ale Baloni Bananor i Antidotum Łiliam już dostali kaca. Padli na ziemię. — No i git. — warknął Saj-Gon. ∗∗∗ Tymczasem w drugiej części stacji kosmicznej Nuda Goodbye rozmawiał ze swoim kolegą, Downtajgerem Delfinem. — Yeti są na naszym statku! — panikował — Downtajgerze, co robić? — Myślę, że trzeba na nich nasłać droidBeki. — A ty, ARuskeousie GoodEBayu, co myślisz? Arystokrata się zamyślił. — Kurde, nie wiem. — odparł ruskoidianin zwany ARuskeousem po chwili zastanowienia. — Te, Godbye...wentylami idą, jak Baloon Boy. — zażartowała Chley Lov, ruskoidiańska kobieta-cyborg. — DROIDBEKI. — wydał rozkaz Goodbye. ∗∗∗ Saj-Gon i Obi-Bok szli sobie wentylacją, kiedy ktoś zaczął do nich strzelać. Nagle upadli na ziemię, a nad nimi stały groźne roboty, droidBeki. Były to beczki z metalowymi nogami pająka i pistoletami. Yeti wyciągnęli ciacharki laserowe i laserowo ciachnęli droidBeki, po czym uciekli do hangaru. — Niech ja ich jeszcze dorwę. — odgrażał się Goodbye. ∗∗∗ Tymczasem Yeti (Zakon kolesiów, co to mają ciacharki świetlne i biją się i wogóle mają świątynie i są the best) (dwoje, Saj-Gon i Obi-Bok) wsiadali do wielkiego świnśkiego ryja, który miał być spuszczany na NaBuu. Tak też się stało. Świński Ryj z robotami w środku spadł na NaBuu, a Saj-Gon i Obi-Bok musieli uważać, żeby te roboty ich nie zastrzeliły. Potem uciekli sobie do lasu. — Tvoysa uwAżaaj na kogo nadeptasz. — rozległ się jakiś głos — A poza tym, zapomniałeś o mowie powitalnej. — Co? — spytał Saj-Gon jakąś zdeformowaną gęś, która coś do niego mówiła. — Jajco, srajco! — warknęła gęś, nagle powiększjąc się trzykrotnie — Jestem Jara Jara Bliks, z rasy gęgan! — Nic mi to nie mówi. — odparł Saj-Gon. — Coo? To ja ci zaraz pokażę! — warknęła gęś, idąc sobie. Saj-Gon i Obi-Bok poszli za nią. Saj-Gon zrównał się z nią i spytał: — Gdzie idziemy? — Zamierzam was doprowadzić do pałacu królewskiego. — Właśnie tam zmierzamy. — Żartowałem. Idzecie za mną. ∗∗∗ — Jara Jara Bliks? Jeszcze śmiesz się tu pokazywać?! — spytał jakiś gęganin Jarę Jarę, który poprowadził rycerzy Yeti do podwodnej stacji — Myślałem, że jesteś wygnany. Jara Jara kopnął gęganina i poszedł dalej. — Nie przejmujcie się nim. — powiedział Jara Jara do Saj-Gona i Obi-Boka — To tylko kapitan Rusk Terpentyna. On taki zawsze. Doszli do szklanej kuli, w której siedział gruby gęganin. — Jara Jar...- zaczął, ale Jara Jara mu przerwał: — Nie obchodzą mnie twoje słowa. Przybyłem tu po łódź, Rygorze NASA-ie. — Jestem BOSSEM! — zbuntował się Boss NASA — Bierz łódź i zmykaj! No to zmyknęli. Wsiedli do łodzi Bungo i sobie polecieli. — Ratunku! To ryba Coleś! — krzyknął Obi-Bok, przytulając się do Saj-Gona. — Faktycznie! Jara Jaro, uratuj nas! — wrzasnął Saj-Gon. Na szczęście zaraz Potwór Morski Zębo zjadł rybę Coleś. - Jej - ucieszył się Saj-gon. Niestety nagle wyskoczył inny potwór i zjadł tył ich łodzi. - Zabijcie mnie - jęknął Saj-Gon. - Och nie! - wrzasnął Jara Jara, niknąc w mrocznych czeluściach gęby tamtego stwora. - O nie! - krzyknął Obi-Bok. - Co? - spytał Sajgon. - To coś zjadło Jara Jarę! - Obchodzi cię to? - Nie. - No widzisz. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gwiezdne Trolle